Desperate to wee
by suhoismybias
Summary: BAEKYEOL. Chanyeol yg horny karena ngeliat Baekhyun pipis. PWP. SEXUAL CONTENT. NC21. Kink, fetish,OMORASHI ( watersport). RnR. Dont be silent
1. Chapter 1

**Desperate to Wee**

**Contains: PWP, omorashi, fetish, ****YAOI, typos**** everywhere****, EYD berantakan. **

**MATURE- wetting and piss fetish, watersport ( don' t read if u are underage)**

**One-shoot**

**Disclaimer: ****whole **Ideas collaborate with **doubleAA10, expression is mine**

**.****a\n' berbeda itu indah :3 habis penpic omorashi itu hampir musnah**

**.**

**.**

_**~ under copyright ( Arthur & Red)~ **_

**.**

**Starts!**

" Hiiihh.. Kenapa aku yang harus sendirian di sekolah malam-malam seperti ini sih?"

Pemuda bertubuh mungil yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu berjalan dengan sangat pelan di area koridor sekolahnya yang sudah sangat gelap. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam namun ia ditugaskan wali kelasnya untuk berpatroli sebagai hukuman atas keterlambatannya tadi pagi.

Baekhyun mengarahkan senternya menelusuri tiap koridor dari setiap lantai sekolah itu dengan tangan bergetar, bukan hanya tangannya yang bergetar karena ketakutan, kedua kakinya pun bergetar-getar tidak jelas. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu ia sudah merasakan hasrat ingin buang air kecil sangkin terlalu takut dan tegangnya ia, namun karena membayangkan sadako yang biasa muncul pada toilet-toilet gelap yang selalu ditontonnya di teve, ia pun rela menahan hasrat biologisnya demi segera menuntaskan hukuman yang dijalaninya sekarang.

" Aduhh.. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan" Baekhyun berhenti sebentar reflek mengenggam kemaluannya dengan tangan kirinya, air mukanya berubah jadi keruh dan kedua kakinya mulai bergerak gelisah, menandakan betapa sengsaranya kandungan kemih penuh yang menyiksanya karena mulai terasa sakit.

" Baekhyun bertahanlah.. Satu tingkat lagi" batin baekhyun menguatkan dirinya, digosoknya sebentar batang kemaluannya yang sudah tegang dibalik kain celana panjangnya itu, membuatnya lebih berereksi agar dapat menahan cairan yang hendak tumpah itu lebih lama.

Ia kembali berjalan ke arah tangga, namun saat satu langkah ia menaiki anak tangga tersebut, ia dapat melihat sebuah kepala tengkorak jatuh menggelinding mendekatinya.

" AAAAAA!"

Anak SMU itu langsung berlari berlawanan arah dengan berteriak histeris sambil menutup matanya, hingga ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Park Chanyeol, teman sekelasnya bahkan teman sebangkunya.

" Ya! Kau ini kenapa main tabrak-tabrak orang saja" bukan bermaksud marah namun itu hanya jeritan suara bass yang reflek keluar dari mulut Chanyeol ketika seseorang menabraknya hingga terjatuh ke lantai dengan pantat duluan, sedangkan namja mungil itu ikut terjatuh di atas tubuhnya.

" I.. Ituuu ada haaa..hanntu...aku takuttt!" Masih belum membuka kedua matanya, baekhyun terus memeluk erat tubuh jankung yang sedang didudukinya tanpa mengetahui siapa orang yang dipeluknya itu.

" Hantu? Kau ini lucu sekali baek.." Baekhyun pelan-pelan membuka kedua matanya yang sedaritadi terpejam erat lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada bidang Chanyeol untuk bertemu dengan wajah tampan penuh senyum yang sangat dikenalnya.

" Waaa! Chanyeolll.. Mian! Aku tidak sengaja memelukmu.. Aku juga tidak sengaja mendorongmu dan mendudukimuuu!" Jawab Baekhyun panik ketika Chanyeol, pujaan hatinya sangat dekat dengan tubuhnya. Namun semakin panik dirinya, ia semakin menggeliatkan tubuh bagian bawahnya pada penis Chanyeol yang tak sengaja didudukinya.

" U..nmmmhh.. Shhh~" Baekhyun tidak sengaja mendesah kecil ketika dirasakannya keinginannya untuk buang air kecil kembali menghantamnya, dalam hasrat yang lebih besar dengan kantong kemih benar-benar terasa seperti mau meledak. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya lalu merapatkan kedua kakinya dan menggesekkan kedua belah pahanya berusaha menahan hasrat pipisnya itu. Namun semakin menggeliat, pantatnya semakin meraba-raba penis Chanyeol dari luar celana hingga kemaluannya perlahan bangun karena ulahnya.

" Aishhh.. Ce.. Cepat bangun dari tubuhku" jawab Chanyeol menahan desahan karena tubuh bagian bawahnya dipermainkan pantat Baekhyun, ia berpikir baekhyun sedang mengusilinya hingga tidak menyadari kepentingan biologis baekhyun yang sudah diujung tanduk. Dengan tega ia mendorong perut rata Baekhyun agar menjauh dari tubuh bagian bawahnya.

" Ja..ngannnhhh... AHhhhhhhh!" Baekhyun terjatuh keras di atas keramik dengan kaki yang cukup mengangkang, hingga Chanyeol yang terperangah itu dapat melihat jelas semburan-semburan kecil yang tercetak jelas pada selangkangan Baekhyun, dari membentuk bola besar seperti bola tennis pada area selangkangannya hingga membasahi hampir keseluruhan area vital Baekhyun dengan warna kuning keemasan yang cair.

PPSssshhhhh~

" Ahh.. Nghhh.. Mnngghhh" Baekhyun dengan segala cara mencoba menghentikan keluarnya air seni dari uretranya itu dengan membenamkan kedua tangannya erat pada penisnya yang terus menyemburkan cairan kencingnya, seraya membungkukkan badannya dan menggerakkan pinggulnya gelisah sedikit ke depan dan belakang, sedikit menyodok-nyodok kedua tangannya sendiri dengan pasrah.

" Shh.. Nhhh.. Jangaannh lihatthhh" mohon Baekhyun dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca, ia tidak ingin pujaan hatinya melihatnya dengan keadaan menjijikkan seperti ini, basah dan bau urine, terlebih seperti anak kecil yang masih pipis di celana. Uuhh.. Ia sungguh sangat malu.

" B..baekkkk" Kedua mata besar Chanyeol masih terus membulat lebar menatap selangkangan Baekhyun yang disembunyikan oleh kedua tangan lentiknya yang basah, terlihat jelas kontor bentuk penis mungil Baekhyun yang teremas erat itu masih mengeluarkan semburan-semburan urine hingga beberapa tetes mengalir keluar dari jari kesepuluh jari lentik Baekhyun, mengotori lantai keramik di bawahnya dengan sejumlah air seni kekuningan yang berbau menyengat.

" H..hiiks.. M..mian.. Jangan meli..hatku .. Seperti itu..hiks.. Jangan memben..cikuu.. Kumohon" bisik Baekhyun terisak ketika ia sudah mengosongkan kandungan kemihnya yang kecil. Kedua tangannya masih terjepit erat pada selangkangannya dan ia dapat merasakan betapa basahnya tubuh bagian bawahnya tersebut.

" Cha..chanyeol?" Baekhyun yang menangis terisak itu diangkat ke udara oleh kedua tangan Chanyeol yang terjepit pada kedua ketiaknya lalu dibaringkannya tubuh Baekhyun di atas meja sekolah.

" Baek... Aku tidak pernah sadar kau begitu sexy.. Kau membuatku horny baek" Chanyeol menampik kedua tangan Baekhyun yang berada di selangkangannya sendiri lalu menggantikannya meremas penis basah itu dari luar celananya.

" C'.chann.. Ahhh" tanpa sadar Baekhyun menaikkan pinggulnya ke atas membalas remasan kuat Chanyeol pada penis mungilnya yang terkulai.

" H..henti.. Ahh.. Kannnhhh... Channhhh..janganhh begi..nihh .. Hahhh.. Ahhh~" Baekhyun berusaha menendang-nendang kecil ketika penisnya semakin diremas-remas nikmat oleh Chanyeol, penis yang bahkan tidak pernah disentuh seseorang asing pun perlahan mulai berereksi membalas sentuhan penuh kenikmatan dari tangan lebar nan hangat itu.

" Hentikan? Baekk.. Penismu sudah tegang sayanggg.. Jadi nikmati saja permainanku" Chanyeol membelas terakhir kali penis mungil yang sudah tegang dari luar celananya itu hingga membentuk tenda terus dibukanya pengait celana dan menurunkan resletingnya dengan hati-hati agar tidak mencederai penis Baekhyun.

" C'. Channnyeoolll~ to..long sen.. Sentuhh lagii" ujar Baekhyun menahan malu, namun segera ditepisnya karena kebutuhan sexualnya sedang menguasainya sekarang, chanyeol yang sudah membuat tubuhnya sekarang menjadi haus akan sentuhannya dan chanyeol jugalah yang harus menuntaskan hasrat biologisnya.

" Begitu lebih baik.. Aku suka anak yang jujur" Chanyeol menjilat bibir atasnya lalu menurunkan celana panjang Baekhyun yang sudah basah oleh urine ke atas lantai, ia membaui celana dalam briefs putih basah yang sudah menguning yang masih dipakai Baekhyun, membuat libidonya semakin meningkat ketika bau urine manis nan menyengat itu membelai hidungnya.

" Manis.. Aku ingin mencobanya" batin Chanyeol yang langsung membuka mulutnya lebar dan menghisap hampir keseluruhan batang penis Baekhyun dari luar briefsnya.

" C'. Channnhh... Tidakkhh.. Li..dahmuuh.. Ahh.. Geliiihhh..ohhhh.." Baekhyun semakin menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya gelisah ketika lidah lihai Chanyeol menjilat-jilat penis mungilnya yang berkedut-kedut tercetak jelas pada celana dalam putih yang sudah bercampur urin-saliva Chanyeol itu.

" Ohhh! Ohhhh! Channn.. Channhhh lebihhh dalammmhh! Anggghhhh!" Sadar tidak sadar Baekhyun semakin dalam menggesekkan batang penisnya ke atas dan ke bawah pada hidung mancung Chanyeol sedangkan lidahnya terus menggelitik dan memanjakan kedua scrotum basah yang juga tercetak jelas itu.

Chanyeol yang merasa rambutnya tertarik oleh kedua tangan Baekhyun pun mengerti, ia mengangkangkan kaki Baekhyun lebih lebar dan menekuknya lalu kembali membuka mulutnya lebar dan menghisap keras seluruh batang penis Baekhyun hingga ke pangkalnya dari luar celana dalam Baekhyun.

" Arghhh~ chanhh.. Channnhhh hisapp terusshhh! Aku tidakk ta..hann lagiiiiihhh!" Baekhyun yang merasa penisnya mulai berkedut-kedut dalam celana dalam serta mulut hangat Chanyeol pun semakin membenamkan wajah Chanyeol pada selangkangannya yang terbuka lebar, memohonnya agar tidak berhenti dan menghisapnya lebih keras agar ia mampu mencapai orgasme yang dinanti-nantikannya.

" A.. Akuu cummhh.. Channniehhhh!" Paha Baekhyun mengapit erat wajah Chanyeol yang masih berada di selangkangannya reflek, namun namja tampan itu tidak mengubrisnya, terus menjilat-jilat dan menyedot penis lembap itu. Perlahan ia dapat merasakan rasa kecut dari sperma kental itu berlelhan keluar dari pori-pori kain celana dalam itu serta sela-sela kiri kanan selangkangan celana dalam Baekhyun.

" Ja..ngann channyeol. A.. Aku maluu" tolak Baekhyun pelan ketika kedua tangan Chanyeol berpegangan erat pada waistband celana dalam Baekhyun, hendak membuka satu-satunya helai pakaian yang menutupi tubuh mulus Baekhyun.

" Jangan egois Baek ahh.. Aku mau melihatnya.." Ditarik paksa celana dalam tersebut hingga sedikit terkoyak dan melorot pada kedua betis Baekhyun. Sekarang sudah tidak ada kain yang menutupi tubuh indah tersebut sehingga Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas selangkangan Baekhyun yang baru ditumbuhi sidikit bulu halus di sekelilingnya dan sangat berantakan, dengan sperma-sperma lengket dan banyak berlepotan pada penis mungil yang terkulai lemas tersebut.

" Hahh.. Hahh.. Penismu kotor baek.. Biarkan aku membersihkannya" dengan nada penuh sarat nafsu Chanyeol kembali menurunkan wajahnya pada selangkangan Baekhyun dan menjilat-jilat dan mendorong ke kiri dan ke kanan penis lembek Baekhyun, berupaya untuk menghisap sperma beraroma urine itu hingga bersih.

" Hyahh! Sensitiiff ohh! Jangann dijilathh.. Yeoolllhhh" Chanyeol mendorong sebelah paha kanan baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya agar namja manis itu kembali mengangkang di depannya, tanpa bergeming tetap menjalankan aksinya menjilat bersih dan menggelitiki penis sensitif akibat pasca post orgasmnya itu lalu merambat ke scrotum yang juga kotor akibat lelehan sperma itu, disedot-sedotnya dengan lembut testisnya kiri dan kanan secara bergantian tanpa memperdulikan dorongan kedua tangan Baekhyun pada mukanya.

" Lubangmu juga kotor.. Aku jilat yah" tanpa menunggu lagi Chanyeol langsung melesakkan lidahnya pada lubang perawan Baekhyun yang sangat erat dan berkedut-kedut reflek menjepit benda basah tak bertulang itu.

" Ahhh~ ahhhhhh~ gatallhhh chanyeollahh..." Namja yang daritadi bergerak gelisah itu lantas sedikit terdiam menikmati bagaimana holenya dibelai-belai lembut oleh lidah Chanyeol, sangat hangat, basah, geli gatal dan nikmat berpadu jadi satu. Hingga tanpa sadar penis Baekhyun pun kembali berereksi dengan sebulir precum di ujungnya.

" Shhh.. Aku tidak tahannh lagi.. Aku masukkan ya baek" izin Chanyeol yang sedaritadi sudah mengocok penis besarnya sendiri yang sudah sangat basah, precum berlepotan pada seluruh penis dan tangan kanannya. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol mengarahkan penisnya pada lubangnya itu pun menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu lalu mengangguk, ia memposisikan dirinya nyaman lalu memeluk leher Chanyeol seolah pasrah memberikan perawannya atau perjakanya pada pujaan hatinya.

" MNGHHHHHH!" Jerit Baekhyun yang langsung dibekap oleh bibir Chanyeol, namja tampan itu mengelus pundak Baekhyun yang basah oleh keringat itu dengan gerakan memutar yang pelan agar namja manis itu tenang, lalu kembali memasukkan sedikit demi sedikit penis panjangnya pada hole yang sempit itu.

" Shhh.. Sabar Baek" bisik Chanyeol lalu kembali mengclaim bibir tipis puppy tersebut, menjilat-jilatnya dan mengemut bibir Baekhyun hingga membengkak, saliva Chanyeol terlapis pada seluruh permukaan dan sekeliling bibir tipis nan bengkak itu ketika namja tampan itu melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya brutal, sedaritadi ia sudah tidak tahan untuk cum di dalam tubuh sexy Baekhyun.

" Nggghh.. Ahhh.. Ahhh.. Chanyyeollllhh.. Jangannnh terlalu kasaarrrhh.. Nyahh!" Tubuh mungil yang berada dalam kukungan tubuh besar di atasnya itu pun ikut terhentak-hentak ke depan dan belakang dengan kasar, ia yakin holenya pasti robek namun rasa sakitnya tergantikan dengan kenikmatan saat Chanyeol menemukan prostatenya dan menumbukkan kasar pada sweetspotnya, seumur hidup Baekhyun ia bahkan tak pernah merasakan sex senikmat ini sebelumnya.

" Terushh.. Ohh! Jangan berhentihhh! Tumbukk disa..nahhhh! Cepatt chan..yeolllhhh! Akuhh dekathhh.. Ohhh!" Chanyeol mengertakkan giginya lalu menarik kedua paha Baekhyun kasar ke arahnya hingga cetakan 5 jari terlihat jelas pada permukaan kulit putih Baekhyun.

" Urghh.. Baekk..baekiiehh..ohh.. Kauu nikmat. Akuu sudahh mau keluarhh.." Chanyeol semakin frustasi mengerakkan pinggulnya menyodok sweetspot Baekhyun tepat terus menerus, mendorong penis itu sangat dalam lalu keluar hingga tingga kepala penisnya saja lalu mendorong cepat seluruh batang penisnya hingga ujung penisnya menyentuh sesuatu yang kenyal hingga terasa sangat geli.

" Sama-samaaahhh.. Cumm di dalam..kuuhhh Channhh... Keluarkanhhh semuahhh! Channiehhhh~" Baekhyun memeluk tubuh jangkung itu erat seraya menunggangi penis Chanyeol yang terus menerus menumbuk prostatenya, hingga ia cum begitu cepat dan keras pada perut Chanyeol, semburan demi semburan cairan cinta Baekhyun terus keluar dari lubang kencingnya tanpa disentuh ketika ia merasakan perutnya hangat oleh cairan sperma Chanyeol yang berguncang kuat di dalam rectumnya.

" Ahh! Fu.. Fuckk.. Feelss good ahhhh!" Chanyeol terus menghentakkan penisnya dalam anus Baekhyun, memeras seluruh hasratnya dalam rectum yang menjepit erat kemaluannya, memberikan friksi kenikmatan yang tak berujung ketika penisnya belum selesai mengosongkan scrotumnya.

" Shhhh.. Akkkhhh..mnnhh.. Hhhh" Chanyeol perlahan mencabut kemaluannya yang mulai melembut dari rectum kemerahan Baekhyun yang berlelehkan sperma miliknya, namja tinggi itu memeras pangkal kemaluannya yang masih setengah ereksi itu dengan menahan hasrat yang perlahan mereda dalam dirinya, ereksinya yang mulai pendek itu terus berkedut-kedut keras ketika udara membelainya, beradaptasi dengan friksi paling nikmat dari anus Baekhyun yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

" Chan.. Sakit ya penisnya? Apa chanyeol masih belum cukup puas?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir ketika melihat penis yang sudah tidak terlalu besar itu melonjak-lonjak kehilangan friksi nikmatnya, sesekali menatap wajah frustasi Chanyeol yang menahan hasrat penisnya yang belum mereda.

" Hmm.. Tidakk apa-apa.. Penisku sudah sangat termanjakan oleh rectum sempitmu Baek.. " Jawab Chanyeol jujur ketika hasratnya sudah mereda dan penisnya mulai bergelantung lemas diantara kedua paha kokohnya. Ia tersenyum sekilas lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun dan mengecupnya sekilas, namun lembut dan penuh perasaan.

" C'... Chanyeol?" Sesaat wajah Baekhyun memerah, ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk malu namun kedua tangannya reflek menarik kemeja depan Chanyeol erat. Selama ini Chanyeol bahkan tidak menyadari kalau teman sebangkunya ini begitu manis.

" Sepertinya aku mulai mencintaimu baekyun a... " Dielusnya pipi mulus Baekhyun agar namja manis itu menengadah. Terlihat olehnya namja manis itu mengigit bibirnya canggung namun tersenyum malu-malu dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada di depannya.

" A.. Aku juga mencintaimu chanyeol ahh" Baekhyun memberikan senyum puppy eyes terbaiknya, sepertinya ia perlu berterima kasih karena diberikan kandungan kemih yang kecil, kalau tidak mungkin ia takkan bisa menjadi pacar Chanyeol sekarang, kejadian buruk ada hikmahnya juga.

" Baekkk.. Nanti kalau aku banyak menuntut jangan marah ya" Chanyeol berusaha merapikan baju Baekhyun yang sudah berantakan dan mengelap celana dalam baekhyun dengan tissue sebelum menaikkannya kembali.

" Menuntut apa?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sudah selesai memakiakan celana panjangnya yang sudah mengering itu, meski baunya masih agak menyengat. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang sudah merapikan seragam yang dipakainya.

" Umm.. Aku sangat horny melihatmu menahan pipis tadi Baek.. Jadi lain kali aku pengen sex denganmu saat kau menahan pipis" bisik Chanyeol dengan suara seraknya lalu menepuk-nepuk selangkangan Baekhyun pelan, tanpa dilihat pun ia tahu bagaimana wajah Baekhyunnienya yang sudah seperti tomat mendengar kalimat vulgarnya.

Dengan Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya, sepertinya ia harus melakukan banyak kinky sex untuk memuaskan fantasy Chanyeol.

**END dengan nanggung!**

Sexy? Jijay? Aneh? Ato malah horny? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Desperate to Wee**

**(Part two)**

**MATURE- wetting and piss fetish, watersport ( don' t read if u are underage)**

**One-shoot**

**Disclaimer: ****expression half made by doubleAA10. Half is mine**

**.**

**.**

_**~ under copyright ( Arthur & Red)~ **_

**.**

**Starts!**

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang membuat kekasihnya, park chanyeol, sangat suka menyiksa dirinya.

Bukan siksaan dalam bentuh fisik, namun dalam bentuk batin.. Seperti ini.

" Shh.. Lepas..khan yeollie" Baekhyun dengan wajah merananya curi-curi menatap memelas wajah tampan di samping kanannya, yang sepertinya tidak memperdulikan betapa tersiksanya pemuda mungil di sebelahnya kirinya. Chanyeol masih menatap ke depan, melihat papan tulis dengan wajah sok datarnya sedangkan tangan kirinya sedaritadi meremas-remas selangkangan Baekhyun yang menggembung dibalik celana kain hitam tersebut.

" Hmmmm" Dikocoknya pelan penis tegang yang mungil itu berulang kali membuat sang empunya mengerang pelan hingga menjatuhkan pulpen yang dipegangnya karena tidak konsen.

" P..please yeolliee.. Biarkan aku ke to..ilethh" pinta Baekhyun dengan kedua mata yang memerah dan bibir tipis yang bergetar. 3 jam yang lalu kekasihnya menyuruhnya meminum seluruh air mineral berukuran 1.5 liter itu hingga habis jadi wajar saja sekarang ia dapat merasakan kantung kemihnya terasa penuh dan sakit.

Baekhyun ingat janjinya untuk memuaskan fantasy liar Chanyeol namun ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol menginginkannya menahan hasrat pipisnya di sekolah, terlebih pada saat jam pelajaran berlangsung.

" Tidak.. Aku ingin kau menahan pipismu lebih lama lagi" diremaskan keras ereksi kaku tersebut hingga membuat Baekhyun reflek menjerit.

" Ada apa byun baekyun? Kenapa membuat keributan di ujung sana.. Sebagai gantinya coba kau kerjaan soal ini" titah Siwon, guru matematikanya yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas. Untunglah meja sekolahnya itu mempunyai papan di depannya hingga dapat menutupi tangan Chanyeol yang bermain-main di selangkangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya, sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum tipis penuh kemenangan. Ia tahu Baekhyun tidak lagi dapat menahan pipisnya saat pemuda mungil itu mencoba berdiri dari tempatnya. Baru saja pantat Baekhyun naik beberapa centi dari bangkunya, ia kembali menghempaskan pantatnya ke bangku kayu itu. Digunakannya kedua tangannya memeras erat selangkangannya, yang sekaligus meremas juga tangan kiri Chanyeol yang masih diapit erat diantara selangkangan Baekhyun.

" C'. Chanh..aku akan keluar.. Ohhh! Aku benar-benar ti..dakkh..tahann.. Hikss" Baekhyun menggerakan pinggulnya mati-matian menggesekkan ereksinya pada tangan Chanyeol, ia sama sekali tidak mengindahkan tatapan aneh dari gurunya padanya. Yang menjadi kepentingannya sekarang adalah agar tidak memalukan dirinya dengan pipis di dalam kelas. Ia merasa sedikit semburan keluar dari ujung penisnya dan membasahi celana dalamnya hingga terasa hangat. Air mata sudah menggenang sepenuhnya di pelupuk matanya ketika ia menyadari dirinya dipandang oleh seisi kelasnya, merasa dipermalukan.

" Kau kenapa baekyun ah? Kau sakit?" Baekhyun yang tidak mampu menutupi setitik air matanya yang tumpah itu pun menunduk dan mengangguk menyiyakan, tidak mampu bersuara karena menahan isakan kecil yang memaksa keluar dari bibir mungilnya, terlalu desperate untuk sekedar buang air kecil. Kantung kemihnya sekarang terasa sangat berat, besar dan penuh, mendorong terus hasrat Baekhyun untuk menumpahkan cairan amisnya di tempat duduknya dan tangan Chanyeol.

" Saem.. Sepertinya baekhyun tidak sehat.. Aku akan membawanya ke UKS" jawab Chanyeol kalem yang langsung dibalas anggukan gurunya.

Baekhyun makin kesegukkan ketika dirinya dipaksa berdiri oleh Chanyeol yang seperti memapah dirinya yang tegang, berusaha menahan mati-matian pipisnya supaya tidak keluar tanpa memegang penisnya di depan umum. Kedua pahanya benar-benar dijepitnya erat dan berjalan kaku sesekali melakukan gerakan aneh. Baekhyun yang tidak mampu menahan kesakitan pada kantungan kemihnya pun mengeluarkan urinenya sedikit demi sedikit menyembur membasahi celana dalamnya hingga tercetaklah bulatan basah yang lumayan besar tepat di depan selangkangannya, untung saja Baekhyun memakai celana hitam sehingga tidak ada yang memperhatikan betapa basahnya kain celana Baekhyun.

Blam

kedua tangan Baekhyun sedetik itu langsung turun pada selangkangannya yang terus dijepit erat, memastikan penisnya menahan pipisnya hingga ke kamar mandi.

" Yeollliehh.. Pleaseee.. Aku udah mau pipiis.. Ini sakitth yeoll" rengek Baekhyun yang sudah seperti anak kecil yang menggoyangkan pinggulnya ke depan dan belakang dengan gelisah, seluruh tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat dan wajah mungilnya sudah basah dengan air mata. Ia tak peduli lagi bila ia terlihat memalukan di depan Chanyeol, ia hanya tidak ingin mengompol di koridor terlebih di depan kelasnya, namun setiap satu langkah ia berjalan, air urine di dalam kantung kemihnya bergerak dan menumbuk perut bagian bawahnya memaksa untuk keluar dari jalur uretranya.

Chanyeol yang menatap lekat kekasihnya yang bergerak gelisah menahan pipis membuat tendanya berdiri tegak di dalam kain celananya. Dielus-elusnya penis besarnya yang meronta untuk dibebaskan itu dengan tangan kanannya. Baekkienya memang terlihat sangat menggairahkan dengan kedua tangan berada di selangkangannya sendiri seperti memeras-meras penis basahnya dari luar dengan pinggulnya yang bergerak tidak karuan ke kiri-kanan dan depan-belakang.

" Tidak boleh baby.. Kau harus tahan dulu.. Aku belum melakukan sex denganmu baby baek" diangkatnya anak mungil itu dengan bridal style dan membawanya ke toilet terdekat. Sedangkan anak mungil itu kembali menjerit tertahan ketika tubuhnya diangkat ke udara, penisnya kembali mengeluarkan urinenya karena kaget, Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol dengan tubuhnya yang meringkuk seperti bola dan kedua tangannya yang diapit mati-matian diantara selangkangannya.

" Andwaehhhh.. Hiks.. Aku ha..nya mau pipiiishh.. Tidak bi..sa lebih lama lagi.. Hiks hiks.." Chanyeol memaksa menurunkan celana panjang Baekhyun beserta celana dalamnya yang hampir sebagian besar basah karena urine yang menyembur-nyembur dalam skala kecil itu. Terlihat sekarang Baekhyun tanpa memakai celana itu memeras pangkal penisnya yang sedikit keras itu seolah menutup saluran pembuangannya hingga kantung kemihnya terasa sangat perih, terlihat setetes air seni keemasan itu mengalir perlahan-lahan dari lubang kencing Baekhyun dan membasahi batang kemaluannya serta jari-jarinya.

" Sabar baby byun.. Demi aku.. Pleasee.. Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat sayang" Chanyeol mengeluarkan lubenya dan mengeluarkan penis ereksinya yang sudah panjang maksimal dan berurat itu dari lubang boxernya setelah membuka pengait celananya dan menarik resletingnya. Ia bahkan tidak mau menghabiskan waktu untuk memelorotkan celana panjang beserta dalamannya. Dikocok-kocoknya sebentar penisnya dengan menggunakan lube penghangat yang diambilnya tadi.

" Shhh.. Aku masukkan langsung ya baek.. Rileks okay!" Chanyeol mengorek-ngorek sebentar lubang Baekyun yang sempit itu dari luar, sekitar seperempat jari Chanyeol memasuki lubang anusnya dan mengelus memutar rectum tersebut agar memberi akses bagi kepala penis berbentuk jamurnya agak dapat masuk.

"Ce- Cepat yeoll! Palliiiiii-Ahhhhh! " Dengan geram Baekhyun langsung mendorong pinggulnya agar penis besar itu langsung tersedot sepenuhnya di dalam rectumnya. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah hingga air matanya mengalir lebih deras, tidak dapat mengetahui perbedaan kesakitan pada lubang duburnya yang terkoyak atau hentakan penis besar Chanyeol yang sukses mengenai kantong kemih bengkaknya hingga keinginannya untuk kencing semakin menjadi-jadi. Semburan yang tadinya kecil mulai bertambah besar seperti keran bocor dari penis Baekhyun, percuma kedua tangan Baekhyun semakin meremas erat kepala dan pangkal penisnya, urine itu terus meledak keluar perlahan mengosongkan kantong kemihnya.

" Tahann baekk.. Jangan keluarkan semua.. Beri aku dua menit" Chanyeol membantu memeras penih Baekhyun sedangkan pinggulnya berlomba dengan waktu untuk mengeluar masukkan penis besarnya pada rectum sempit Baekhyun yang selalu sukses menawarkan surga yang diimpikan Chanyeol, namja tampan itu menggeram dan menaikkan pinggul Baekhyun ke atas supaya penisnya tertanam lebih dalam pada rectum luka Baekhyun, mengindahkan Baekhyun yang terus menjerit dan menangis di bawahnya karena penisnya menggesek kasar kantung kemihnya dan kepala penisnya menghajar brutal prostatenya.

" Ahhhh! Jan..gan prostateekuuu! Ahhh! Ahhh! Yeolllieehhhh.. Akuh jadi ngga bisa pipiiiishhh! Aishhhh" Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat Baekhyunnya yang semakin frustasi, ia mulai mengocok-ngocok penis Baekhyun yang sangat menegang karena kenikmatan yang diberikan penis Chanyeol pada sweetspotnya, membuatnya mendekati dengan orgasmenya hingga menutup jalur pipis Baekhyun

" Keluarkan baek! Aku mau melihatmuhh pipis dann cum di tubuhmuhh! OHHh! Baekkkk!" Chanyeol yang berfantasi dengan otak liarnya pun mendapatkan orgasmenya yang kuat karena penisnya diperas oleh rectum Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba mengerat mendengar dirty talk Chanyeol.

" Shhh.. Yeollieehhh.. Kocokkk penisku lebihh cepathhhh! Lagihhh! Nggghhhhhhh.. Yeolll ahhhh~" Penis mungil itu berkedut-kedut di tangan Chanyeol saat sperma hangat mulai memenuhi rectumnya, ditambah beberapa kocokkan cepat nan erat dari tangan besar Chanyeol yang meliputi seluruh penisnya membuat otaknya berhenti sementara, ia mengeluarkan tali-tali kental berwarna putih dari lubang precumnya hingga mengotori seragamnya sendiri, dikocok-kocoknya penis Baekhyun yang diarahkan Chanyeol, menikmati wajah Baekhyun yang berorgasme itu terengah-engah dan mendesah tertahan ketika penisnya terus diperah nikmat hingga cairan kental itu berakhir.

" Mnnghhhhhh! Shhhhh ahhhh!" Tubuh Baekhyun melengkung indah, ia membuka mulutnya lebar dan pinggunya terhentak ke atas ketika cairan yang ditahannya sedaritadi keluar deras dari lubang kemaluannya.

Pppppppssssssshhhhh

"NggghHhhhh~" desahnya pelan ketika cairan kuning itu tidak kunjung selesai, mungkin sekitar 1 menitan Baekhyun pipis dan mengotori tubuhnya sendiri dengan air maninya. Selama itu, Chanyeol tidak pernah berhenti menatap penis mungil yang tadinya ereksi mengeluarkan cairan opalit itu sekarang mengeleuarkan semburan deras air urine yang tiada habisnya itu, tanpa memperdulikan tangan kanannya yang bau oleh pipis Baekhyun karena terus menggenggam batang penis kekasihnya yang mulai melayu.

" Hahhh hahhh.. Shitt! Perutku sangat mual dan tubuhku bau urineee" omel Baekhyun yang menatap jijik tubuh bagian atasnya yang berlepotan sperma dan urine menyengat yang membasahi seluruh seragam putih beserta blazernya, bahkan cairan kuning keemasan itu mengenang indah di atas keramik yang ditidurinya.

" Kinky..but you like it as well, don't you?" Dijilatnya pipi mulus Baekhyun yang dibasahi beberapa titik urine seraya mengedus-endusnya. Bau urine Baekhyun membuat penisnya yang tadinya layu kembali mengacung menantang rectum Baekhyun untuk memanjakannya.

" Tapi tetap saja aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau suka sekali bermain-main dengan penisku padahal kau tahu jelas aku sudah mau pipis" balas Baekhyun dengan muka merengut kesal.

" Aku sengaja.. Hal yang memalukanmu itu menggairahkan buatku.. Seandainya saja kau bisa melihat dirimu sendiri yang menangis seperti anak kecil dengan menyodok tanganmu sendiri untuk menahan pipis.. Mukamu yang sangat desperate itu.. Hmmmhh.. Sungguh sangat menggoda" balas Chanyeol enteng sambil membuka kemeja putih yang seluruhnya telah bewarna kekuningan itu dan menghisap-hisap nipplenya yang bau urine itu.

" Shhh.. Annhhh~" desah Baekhyun reflek mengalungkan kedua pahanya pada pinggung Chanyeol yang menggesekkan penisnya pada penis mungil Baekhyun yang berlepotan, cairan lengket dan slick di sekeliling penis Baekhyun dan lube hangat Chanyeol sungguh sangat membantu memberikan friksi nikmat pada penis keduanya, Baekhyun hanya perlu menggoyangkan beberapa kali pinggulnya ke bawah dan atas sesekali memutar berlawanan arah dengan gerakan penis panas Chanyeol untuk menghidupkan kembali ereksinya.

" Ummhh.. Y.. Yeolliehh.. Masukkannhhh.. Engghh" Baekhyun yang merasa anusnya kembali berkedut-kedut gatal minta diisi itu pun menaikkan bokongnya dan mengganti penisnya menggesek-gesek kulit penis ereksi Chanyeol dengan holenya.

" Sudah ngga sabar eoh?" Ledek Chanyeol usil dan langsung memasukkan jari tengahnya pada hole gatal Baekhyun yang berlelehan sperma miliknya tadi.

" Nyahh.. Ku..kurang.. Aku mauuhh penismu Yeolliehh bukan jariihh.." Desah Baekhyun yang merasa tidak puas ketika lubang ketatnya diisi sesuatu yang berdiameter kecil, tidak cukup untuk menggaruk dinding rectumnya yang menjepit erat apapun yang mengisi kekosongannya.

Chanyeol yang merasa jarinya diisap keras oleh hole Baekhyun pun merasa penisnya kembali mengeluarkan sebulir precum hingga menetes ke atas keramik, penisnya sudah tidak sabar untuk menggantikan jarinya yang disedot tubuh slutty Baekhyun seolah ngga mau melepaskannya. Ketika ia menarik jari tersebut, baekhyun kembali mengeluh dan menghentak-hentakkan bokongnya tidak puas.

" Sepertinya ada yang kurang" pikir Chanyeol ketika ia menyicipi jari tengahnya yang berlepotan sperma miliknya yang diselipkan pada anus baekhyun tadi. Ia menjilat dan mengemut jari tengahnya hingga bersih mengundang libido Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya sayu, tatapan pengen diisi.

" Beg" perintah Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun harus merona parah karena harus mempermalukan dirinya lagi, namun ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Dikangkangkannya kedua belah pahanya lebar, memberikan akses pada pandangan Chanyeol selebar-lebarnya pada penis mungil yang berdiri tegak dengan cairan precum yang banjir membasahi batangnya, serta rectum berwarna pink kemerahannya dengan sperma sedikit kering keluar dari rectum tersebut.

" Isi aku Yeollieehh.. Lubangku gatalll.. Fuck me and make me cum please"

Terlihat banget Baekhyun sangat ingin penis panjang Chanyeol kembali menumbuk sweetspotnya hingga ia berorgasme kembali.

" Baiklah.. Tapi kau harus memohonku untuk pipis di dalammu" Chanyeol membuka rectum Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan mengelus-elus manhole itu dari luar dengan seduktif, merasakan bagaimana manhole Baekhyun berkedut-kedut geli tidak tahan godaan hingga ereksi mungil itu pun ikut meloncat-loncat kaku.

" N'. Nee... Pipis di dalamku Yeollie ahh.. Tumbuk aku lalu pipis sesukamu dan keluarkan spermamu di dalam lubangkuu.. Sekaranngggg!" Perintah Baekhyun yang frustasi ingin cum secepatnya, namja tampan yang sudah puas itu langsung memasukkan kembali penis panasnya yang diberikan lube heater tersebut, yang dengan sukses menggaruk sweetspot Baekhyun yang tidak terlalu dalam itu.

" Ngahhh! Aku su..kahhhh penismuuu Yeolll eohhh! Garuk lubang..kuuuhh.. Ahhh ahhh!" Baekhyun bergelantung pada tubuh Chanyeol yang berdiri, seperti anak koala tanpa melepaskan penis tegang Chanyeol yang berdiri tegak meladeni kekasihnya untuk menggapai kepuasan, namja manis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol ketika tiap gerakan yang dilakukan Chanyeol memukul telak prostatenya, sedangkan kedua tangan Chanyeol berada pada pinggang ramping kekasihnya membantu tubuh itu bergelantung naik turun mengendarai penisnya.

" Ummhh..anhhh.. Anghhh" Baekhyun melengketkan sekujur tubuh basahnya yang bercampur keringat-urine itu pada tubuh tegap Chanyeol yang banjir karena keringat, merasakan friksi nikmat pada penisnya saat batang mungilnya tergesek-gesek kasar pada tubuh ( perut) absnya Chanyeol saat tubuhnya dinaik-turunkan untuk bertemu hantaman pada prostatenya tanpa ampun. Sperma sebelumnya yang sudah bercampur precum keluar menitik dari anus lembap Baekhyun karena terus disodok-sodok.

" Uuuurmmmmhh!" Baekhyun yang sudah tidak dapat menahan friksi pada penisnya pun akhirnya mengosongkan kedua testisnya yang sedari tadi bergoyang-goyang indah, mengeluarkan sperma cair yang deras dan jernih pada perut abs Chanyeol.

" Shhh.. P..pishhhhhhh!" Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun untuk menenggelamkan keseluruhan batang ereksinya dan mengelurkan spermanya pada rectum sempit itu, membuat sperma baru yang lengket itu bercucuran keluar dari anus Baekhyun, mengalir hingga ke pangkal batang Chanyeol sendiri sebelum menjalar pada kedua scrotumnya yang sudah kosong dan jatuh menitik ke atas lantai.

" Hahhhhhh! Aku pipishh baekkiehhh.. Nikmattt ahhhh!" Chanyeol mengeluarkan urinnya selama dua puluh detik, tidak begitu lama karena kantongan kemihnya tidak begitu penuh dan menyakitkan seperti punya Baekhyun tadi. Ia hanya ingin mengotori lubang Baekhyun agak mencampuri spermanya dengan urinenya. Baekyun bergoyang-goyang pantat gelisah di gendongan koala Chanyeol ketika merasakan rectumnya geli diisi liquid yang menyemprot lumayan deras, rupanya begini rasanya dipipisi kekasih sendiri.

" Anftt.. Gellih.. Jangan goyang-gohyanggh ohhh!" Chanyeol menyodok-nyodok pelan penis sensitifnya reflek ke dalam rectum hangat-basah-amis dengan liquid yang menghantam-hantam kemaluannya yang mulai lembek di dalam anus, membuat cairan urine kuning bercampur keputihan itu jatuh keluar ke atas lantai dalam jumlah banyak karena tidak dapat ditampung tubuh Baekhyun.

Setelah puas pipis di dalam tubuh Baekhyun, ia pun merebahkan tubuh kekasihnya ke atas wastafel, membuka lebar pahanya lalu menjilat rectum Baekhyun hingga membuat sang empunya mendesah dan terkikik kegelian.

" Ini baru nikmat" pikir Chanyeol yang menjilat dan melahap habis makanan penutupnya yang tersaji di dalam rectum mungil yang berkedut memijit lidah tak bertulang kekasihnya.

Golden liquid with extra creamy whipped cream.

YUMMY!

**THE REAL END**

**-.- banyak silent reader rupanya disini :\ oh well... Setidaknya reviw dunk jadi aku bisa mengerti pikiran dari reader itu apaan gitu**

**Yang ngeriviw sebelumnya di ep lalu dan SWEET SINS AT WORK.. Makasih banget^^ sebenarnya aku masih pemula banget jadi adegan hotnya itu dibantu**

**Yang minta request.. Sorry yah.. Aku close request.. Aku orangnya bneer2 sibuk masalah kuliahan jadi jarang ngeonline aplg main ffn**

**Ini cuma iseng saja pas stress gegara peer numpuk dan dibantu author doubleAA10..uhh welll~ gua juga ngga bakal bisa publish 1 pun penpic kalo ngga dibantu karena itu aku berterima kasih sekali pada author doubleAA10 yang setia kasih ide sama expression :) **

**Yang nanya gender ku? Sepertinya uda jelas deh nama gua Arthur.. Emangnya ada cewek yang namanya secowo itu -.- gua cowokk jelasss.. Penboy sejati si kyungkyung sama suho. Pengen banget kuukein tu 2 anak :-D #dirajam... Just kid^^**


End file.
